


The Conspiracy Games

by KiritoEzio



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoEzio/pseuds/KiritoEzio
Summary: A murdered drug lord strikes fear upon an organization in secret. It sparks another dangerous conspiracy behind the organization, which the members seek to keep the world under their control through power and influence. Soon they will know that the death will bear fangs upon them one by one, through the hands of Jack Kang, an ex Secret Service agent turned assassin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on various ideas around to develop, I hope you enjoy it. Still, my writings is yet to improve a lot. Basically, I just wrote what comes in my head. Thank you for your support.

_**Prologue** _

**BANGKOK, THAILAND**

  “Do what you need to do, he is enjoying his life, for now. It would his last.” A man was listening carefully for the instruction on the phone. His emotion could not be seen from any face expressions, as it was already gone or frozen. His eyes were glazing coldness and now he was thirst for blood, he picked up his long cases and began to head towards Le Meridean Bangkok. A place where the notorious Russian drug lord, Vladimir Belinsky

  At the entrance of the tower, the black-suit man was picking the lock of the door. Then, he went to the main server room and took out his high-tech gadget and connected the server wire with it. The gadget did its magic to bring the power alive, the power for the elevator. The man carried a box, the box that contained his companion of the day, a sniper rifle. He was heading towards the elevator and punched the 50th floor button, to the top of the tower.

  The mysterious man carried the parts of his rifle from the box as soon as he reached to the top floor, he began to combine the parts of the rifle and reload it with the ammo, which contained 7 bullets. The man was cool and looked up at the star, thought about the past events that made him to choose this path.

  “No wind, perfect for ‘straight travel’, with the death of Vladimir, the world will be freed from one drug scum,” murmured the man as he had finished his combination of rifle with the silencer. He used binocular to watch over the hotel and study his target, Vladimir Belinsky, who was still having fun with the Thai prostitutes. The man smiled and began his hunt, aimed for the head of Don with his sniper rifle. He was calmed and tried to hold on his breath, which could slow down his heartbeat and produced a precise kill.

  Vladimir Belinsky undressed himself and one of the prostitutes to have fun with him, the girl lured Vladimir to be backed at the tower beside the hotel, while she was about to have “business” with him. As she tried kneeled down before him, the sound of the window crack was heard, Vladimir Belinsky was then fall onto the ground dead in a pool of his own blood.

  All the Thai prostitutes were screaming and left the room, while the bodyguards of Vladimir rushed into the room, only found that their boss was dead. Before long, the man ran into the elevator he came and got to the base floor as the way he entered the building, just after he disabled the power source of the elevator. He dumped the box of the rifle at the dumpster nearby the tower, an unconscious tied up man was lying inside the dumpster, who turned out to be Charmpraya. As the man watched The White Elephant, the two prostitutes who were with Don just now came to see him, they began to chat in Thai language.

  “Is that our ruthless and cruel boss? How did you capture him?”

  “After Vladimir and his goons left the place of the dealing, I spread the sleeping gas into the room to make them sleep. Of course, I have taken care of his bodyguards. I make the scene like ‘gangster fight’ scene, the police would thought that Don swallowed both the drugs and money. Your boss was in rage and eager for ‘revenge’ by himself.”

  “That means…”

  The man took out a bag and handed to the prostitutes, which turned out to be the money of the drug deals in US Dollar currency.

  “You both were free women now, along with your sisters in the brothel. Don’t worry about your boss’ goons, the police is seemed to capture them by now. You should keep the money away from the cops, and handle the money to the House of Hope not far from here. The house is responsible to provide shelter for the victims of trafficking.”

  “You’re too kind, sir. We don’t know how to repay you…”

  “Don’t be, just stay alive and live out a future with new hope, along with your sisters in brothel. Now go!”

  The prostitutes were then disappeared in darkness, the man took out a pistol with silencer out from his pocket. He untied Charmpraya and placed the pistol in Charmpraya’s hand, the trigger was pulled by Charmpraya’s finger. The bullet went through the drug lord’s head, it was looked like a suicide case for others.

  When the job was finished, the man left the scene without leaving a trace, just as planned. The death of two drug lords became the shocking news across the globe, the police described their death was merely a ‘vengeance’ between them once the drug deal was failed, and then the ‘suicide case’ of Charmpraya was due to the fall of the his drug organization. The mysterious killer that did the killing left no trace for the authority to investigate.

  The man had left Thailand, he was on the plane as the news was reported in TV. He watched the TV, but his face showed no emotion, like a cold dead corpse. Suddenly, his phone vibrated violently in his pocket, he took out the phone and answered the incoming call. He spoke in a calm voice, “Yes, the deal was done. Just like you said, no trace, clean from authorities to investigate.”

  “Good, the money for your next hunt was in your account. I got another job for you.”

  “Give me the name and his crimes.”

  “Cardinal Umberto Kubel, a holy man in Vatican, yet he is a wolf behind sheep’s clothing.”

   After he received information about his target from the mystery call, he asked the pilot to head for Vatican, which the pilot answered, “As you pleased, Mr. Kang.” The Asian went back to his seat and closed his eyes, fall into deep sleep.

 

 

_**2** _

**ROME, ITALY**

Summer brought warmth to the city of Rome, a city which was once reigned by the great Roman Emperors and Papacy. The ancient Colosseum stood still under the sunshine as it told the stories of the gladiators who fought their lives only for the entertainment of Romans. It also seemed to tell the story of Renaissance during the reign of Borgia family’s papacy. Inside the city of Rome, lied a small Catholicism country, which was once a small city of it. The Vatican was now the smallest country with its walls surrounded in the city of Rome, under the reign of Papacy.

   Somewhere of an abandoned warehouse at the city of Rome, a man was walking towards the warehouse with rushing pace. The man wore a brown, long robe to cover all parts of his body, while his hands were only shown within his appearance. His face was covered with the hood so that no one could recognize him on the street. His identity was too well known for the residents of the city, or even for the globe. Without any hesitation, the hooded man went towards the front door of the abandoned warehouse, and entered the place just as the normal thing he always did.

   Inside the warehouse seated with six hooded men, their outfits were same as the man who was just coming from the front door. They all gathered at a round table and took down their hood. All seven men’s identities were revealed among themselves. One of the mystery men was Cardinal Umberto Kubel, another six men were only known as the powerful leaders and criminal masterminds from other countries. They were the members of a secret organization, an organization that seek to took control of the world, known as “The Family” by members, including Cardinal Umberto Kubel.

   All seven men began to discuss a shocking issue that happened recently, an issue that caused panic among the members of “The Family”. Cardinal Umberto Kubel argued, “This is serious matter, our second brother, Vladimir Belinsky died in a horrible way. We know there is someone did this!! Someone was trying to destroy us!”

    “Please, Umberto. You’re too paranoid! Vladimir Belinsky died because he was stupid enough to become a deadly target for the killer! He was too notorious and could not get rid his lust towards women. We can’t do anything!”

    “Call me whatever you like, Brother Rashid. Remember that we are the keys that keep the world under control. Without Don, the funds from his drug deals will be collapse within few weeks.”

    "Silence!! Both of you just keep your mouth shut and listen!” A mystery voice echoed in a dark corner. It was revealed that the voice was the leader of “The Family”, Umberto Kubel and others only knew him as Mr. C as he never exposed his face to the members. When they had a meeting, Mr. C only wore a mask and stayed in a dark corner to discuss with them. Mr. C then spoke with a calm and fluently Britain English accent, “Vladimir’s death is a lost for us indeed, but we must not panic. Gentlemen, today we gather here to discuss our next move. Tomorrow we will make our brother Umberto as the Pope, he will take the election to become Your Holiness under the witnesses of the globe.”

    “What? What about the current Pope and the votes from the Cardinals? How are you going to make sure that I was the one?”

   “Don’t worry. I have all covered. The Pope will die tonight, with sudden heart attack. As for the votes, with your high reputation and my ‘persuasion’ among the Cardinals, everything would be gone smoothly. Once you are the Pope, the finance from the Vatican will be ours.”

    Mr. C raised his wine glass with all the members and he spoke, “Gentlemen, salute for our new Pope. Tomorrow, a new sun will rise in the Vatican. For our new Pope and mourning for the late Pope, his sacrifice would be a path to new world.”

   “Salute to it.” said Umberto Kubel and others as they touched each others’ wine glasses and drank up the reddish drink. After a few hours, Umberto Kubel went back to his office in Vatican before the Vatican security realized his disappearance.

   That night, he was excited that he would become the new Pope, forgetting the death of Don Ryan, eagerly thought that he would lead up all Catholics around the world and secretly delivered the financial amount for the operation of “The Family”.

    At the same time, a mystery figure showed up at the kitchen and dropped something into a glass of milk. The milk was then served to the Pope, as His Holiness drank up the milk, he slept in his bed forever, never woke up. The drug His Holiness took was neutralized by his body’s enzyme, leaving no trace that His holiness was drugged and poisoned. After the world mourned for His Holiness’ death, Cardinal Umberto Kubel was about to be voted and elected as the new Pope, just as Mr. C told him.

   Meanwhile in the abandoned house, under the round table where Umberto Kubel and other members gathered, was found to be detached with eavesdropping device, where the whole conversation of Mr. C and the Members of The Family were listened and recorded. At some place in the city of Rome, a man was listening and recording the conversation. He smiled and made call towards his contract killer, Mr. Kang.

    Mr. Kang was woken up by the vibration of his phone on plane. He was then answering it with the same cool voice, “Is there any information you want to add on?”

   “In the manner of speaking, yes. Umberto Kubel was going to be elected as Pope tomorrow. Kill him before that, fast and get out there clean always. One more thing, make it like a suicide. I will pay you more.”

   “You know I didn’t do this for money, Mr. C.”

  “Haha, for justice, eh? Alright, same price as always, I’m expecting your performance tomorrow, Mr. Kang.” Mr. C, or also known as Constantine, hung up the phone and he expressed his evil smile on his face. He drank up a glass of whiskey in front of him and got up to open the window. As he glanced up the sky, he took a deep breath and murmured, “This was for you, Elisa. Soon I would get my revenge and have my success, after I destroyed “The Family” and build New Order for the world!!”

**  
**

_**3** _

**VATICAN, ROME**

“We need to ensure every corner is safe! Everyone need to do their duty as told, the safety of the Pope comes to priority first!” Agent Jeremy commanded his men in the meeting. He was a CIA agent assigned to corporate with the Vatican securities. He wore a tuxedo with a butterfly shaped ribbon tied at the neck, he wore glasses and carried his favorite Desert Eagle pistol that made him a deadly guard for the criminals.

     One of the agents rose up his hand and said in a calm tone, “So, how far does the news tell us?”

    “We received an anonymous call that someone was plotting to kill the Pope, we can’t afford the US to lose such great ally in this moment.” said Jeremy with his hands firm at the table.

   “Our main target is to guard the north side of Sistine Chapel, we need snipers team to be ready on the rooftops. Nicholas, any chances that the killer will use the secret tunnels?”

    Agent Nicholas was a tall, strong with muscular body-structured man. He spoke in Russian accent as his origin from there, “Negative, Jeremy. All the secret tunnels were sealed by the Church since year 2013. Besides, certain secret tunnels were locked with complex codes, only some Cardinals knew the password.”

    “Good, make sure they never contact with anyone, we can’t risk that they leak the codes to the killer. Any add on for the information? Anyone?”

    “Yes, we are certain that the all Cardinals will present for the coronation for the Pope, we will act as long there is situation might happen and delay the ceremony.” Agent Nicholas continued his briefing towards everyone in the room.

     “Well done, everyone. I guess that’s all we need to know. Dismiss!” said Agent Jeremy, as he went to the parking lot and drove his black Lamborghini Gallardo, heading back to his hotel.

      Jeremy went back to his accommodated hotel, he took off his glasses and poured himself a glass of Scotch. He drank up and pushed away the windows and walked up onto the balcony. From there, the night view of the Vatican was breathtaking and Jeremy closed up both his eyes and signed. He knew the trace of the mysterious killer, as he was once killed for his country, the death of Vladimir, the drug lord in Thailand was the proof of his existence. Of course, he once knew the men, as they served for Secret Agent Service, but the man left the service for unknown reason.

     “I knew it was you, Jack. I’m going to stop you, though I don’t have evidence. I don’t know the reasons for your doings, but as tomorrow, it was time that we prove whose skills are the best.” Jeremy drank up the Scotch and went to his bed.

**+++**

    At somewhere in the city of Rome, Jack Kang was leaning against the light post and ate a piece of Mediterranean chicken sandwich. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the darkness, the person was wearing a black shirt with a hood that covered almost his head off, with the mask which covered the man’s face, Jack could not identify his identity. The informant walked towards Jack’s behind and stopped, he said in an Italian language, “Salute, Signor Kang. Mr. C had sent me to bring important messages and warnings about the deal.”

    “Oh yeah? What’s the drill?” said Jack as he was finishing the last bite of his sandwich. He took out one handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth.

    “Mr. C received information that your ex-partner, Agent Jeremy was assigned to protect the Pope under US government’s concern. He knew your methods and will try to stop you from killing the Pope. By the way, he doesn’t want any ‘old relationship’ to be the interference for the deal. It is not part of the plan anyway.”

    “Don’t worry about Jeremy, I would try to avoid direct contact with him. Any good methods that I could infiltrate Sistine Chapel without causing any detection?”

    “We have located Cardinal Francesco, he was in brothel “La Rosa” not far from here. He could provide some ‘help’ if you managed to get to him. And take this.” The informant gave Jack a bottle of liquid within it, it was the same poison that used to kill the previous Pope before Umberto Kubel. “You know what to do, and remember, Cardinal Francesco’s room is at the top floor of the brothel.”

    Jack took the bottle and headed towards “La Rosa”, which was two blocks from the place he just been. He arrived at the entrance and took the lift to the top floor of the building, the brothel was filled with ashes of smokes and men were drinking with the courtesans ‘served’ them, Jack felt sorry towards the women who had to sell their body in earning living, but he needed to continue his mission. Upon reaching the top floor, he took out his pistol with a silencer and shot down 2 bodyguards at the entrance of Francesco’s room.

     With a hard kick towards the door, all sceneries that he saw was the Cardinal drank with two courtesans with his underwear. Francesco was shocked with the intruder and the courtesans fled from the room with fear. “What do you want from me for God’s sake?” asked Francesco towards Jack.

   “Hello, Francesco.” said Jack as he slapped his pistol on Francesco’s face, before he pointed it to him. “Mr. C sends his gratitude with your assistance in helping him assassinate the Pope before, now we have another business to deal with Umberto Kubel and I ‘need’ your help again.”

     “What kind of help? Just leave me alone!”

     “To kill Umberto Kubel before he was coroneted as Pope tomorrow…” said Jack as he knocked Francesco into unconscious.

**  
**

_**4** _

_** ** _

The sun shone upon the Vatican City and all the people gathered in front of the Basilica St. Peter to witness the historical moment. Just as the coronation before, Umberto was preparing himself to establish his ambitions for "The Family". However, he was annoyed with the concern of Americans agents, he saw them as obstacles for his plans, rather as protection. As the agents of Secret Service were cooperating with the local authorities to make the situation under control, Jeremy was speaking with Umberto Kubel at his room, “Please, Your Holiness. You must understand that your safety is important for the diplomacy. We can’t risk your life, we must send your doppelganger to avoid your assassination.”

     “Young man, you must also understand that my appearance is the foundation of Catholicism. If I do not appear and salute my people, the people of Vatican will lose their faith upon me as the Pope.”

      “Would you reconsider my advice and decision?”

      “Thank you for your advice, Jeremy. Now, I must prepare myself with prayers and my clothing. I do not wish to be interrupted by anyone until the time comes.”

    “As you wish, Your Holiness.” said Jeremy as he walked out the room with anger. He knew Jack would do his killing with the element of surprise. Without someone impersonate as Pope, Umberto Kubel would be a dead man within the day. Jeremy went to Agent Nicholas, they then walked to the security headquarters room and organized sudden meeting with the guards.

      “Double the guards outside the room of Pope! I want every man at the corner, arrest anyone suspicious! The Pope must be alive within his coronation, understood?” ordered Jeremy.

       “Understood!” shouted all the guards.

       “Nicholas, I need you to help me located this killer before he gets to the Pope. If anything happens, no one shall leave the place. Got it?”

       “Roger, Team Echo, report your position. Team Alpha, follow me!”

      As Agent Nicholas left with others, Jeremy surveyed all the CCTV cameras in front of him. “Where are you, Jack? I know you will show up! I will end this hide-and-seek game!”

**+++**

      Cardinal Francesco was seen in walking through the basilica, his face looked calm and cold despite from the yesterday when facing Jack. He knew what he needed to do with the Pope, or his would not have time to see tomorrow. Two weeks ago, Francesco was ordered to put poison into the Pope’s drink to kill him. However, he was ordered with the same ‘assignment’ again, to kill Umberto Kubel, with the same method. Well, it’s been an irony for himself and Umberto.

     Without nervous, Francesco passed through the corridor in reaching Umberto’s room, but the room was guarded with Vatican guards with the order of Jeremy. However, Francesco insisted to go to the Umberto’s room. “Excuse me, may I have a word with Pope please?”

      “We are sorry, Your Eminence. The Pope do not wish anyone to interrupt him and we are ordered to do so.”

      Before Francesco opened his mouth, the room opened with Umberto smiled at him. “Francesco, amico mio! Come in! Come in! I’ve been waiting your presence!” Umberto then explained to the guards and Francesco was able to go into Umberto’s room.

     “I’ve been seeing you through the surveillance camera outside the door, so I was decided to let you in. Sorry about the guards, it’s the Americans with their intentions to protect me.”

      “It seems the Americans get involved in this, eh? How’s your day? I was wondering if the new Pope could live to see the day? A holy man, represent God to His people, yet he did Satan’s work behind! The same man who ordered to kill the previous Pope in order to become the next one, isn’t that right my friend?”

       Umberto was shivering, his palms was filled with sweats as he heard the surprising words from his friend, Francesco. As he thought his close friend would know his secret, dark secrets with “The Family”. He never told anyone about his secrets, even to Francesco. “What…What are you talking about?”

        “Still don’t get it? Come on, Umberto. Do you think the previous Pope died in nature? Someone has helped you do the dirty work to get you become the next Pope, but this is all trap! Someone wants you dead, to end your filthy, miserable life!”

        “What trap? What is this? Did you do this, Francesco? Did you kill the previous Pope? Is that all Mr. C’s planning?”

         Francesco wore a pair of hand glove, he drew pistol from his shirt and pointed at Umberto, “Sit down, please.”

         “This is madness! Francesco, how dare you do this to me?”

         “Cyanide K-38, an elephant can be killed with small drop of this poison. Your death would be known as suicide case, your dead will was written, along the evidence of your crimes found beside your body. Don’t blame me, you deserved it, and Mr. C sends his regards and condolences to you.”

           “Wait, Francesco! Are you the one who kill the previous Pope? Why Mr. C did this to me?”

           “First of all, I’m not Francesco, and your friend did the killing for you of course. As for Mr. C, I did not know what he’s planning. I’m just carry out the justice, requiescat in pace! (Rest in peace)”

            Before Umberto could say any further, Francesco fired the poison dart into Umberto’s throat.

 

 

_**5** _

           “Wait a minute! Can you rewind that camera, please?” Jeremy ordered one of the guards as he pointed his finger to the top left CCTV screen. He was good in sensing little suspicious detail, or can be said a good intuition for a Secret Service agent.

           “That was the Pope’s room, right?” asked Jeremy to the guard. “Can you rewind to 15 minutes earlier?”

          The guard did as he said, while Jeremy continued to focus to the camera. “Stop! Someone entered the Pope’s room. Did you recognize who is he?” He pointed at the camera and asked the guard.

           “It was Cardinal Francesco, the Pope’s best friend. Is there any problem?”

           “Yes, the coronation time almost arrived, both of them haven’t leave the room. Does that room have any secret tunnels?”

           “Yes, the secret tunnel can only access by the Pope because he has the code, the tunnel leads direct to the sewers and to the river.”

           “Does Cardinal Francesco know the password?”

           “I assume yes, because they are best friend, who knows the Pope might told him already.”

            Jeremy rushed out the room and talked through his earpiece, “Inform all agents, I repeat! Inform all agents, all headed to the Pope’s room. Right now! He was in danger!”

           “Jeremy, it’s Nicholas! What’s wrong?”

           “Nicholas, secure the riverside now! I believe the killer will use there as escape path!”

           “Roger that! Be careful!”

          Jeremy ran towards the front door of the room, he met with the two guards and asked them to open the door. He grabbed his Desert Eagle and went into the Pope’s room, but the Pope was found dead at his chair, his hand was grabbing the pistol with poison dart on his neck. There was no one found in the room except the body, the Pope’s ‘last will’ was found beside the body on the desk. One of the guards picked up the paper and read it, he uttered his surprise feelings, “This is madness, His Holiness committed suicide and this will revealed his dark secret with a secret organization named ‘The Family’. Besides, it was written in Italian and the writings were belonged to His Holiness.”

           “This is impossible, there was no trace of Cardinal Francesco here? How about the secret tunnels mentioned?” As Jeremy tried to discover the trace, his earpiece echoed with Nicholas voice, “This is Nicholas, Jeremy. What about the Pope?”

           “We are too late. The Pope was dead! Did you saw anyone at the riverside?”

          “Negative, Jeremy. In fact, the river was near with Castelo St. Angelo and the place was crowded for the coronation today. I think the killer might blend within the crowd now.”

           Jeremy smashed the desk with anger and asked the guards to leave the room, he was then kept his cool down of his head and investigated the surrounding of the room. The Pope’s room was filled with religious arts and paintings, even the ceiling of the room was painted with Michelangelo’s _“Genesis”_ painting which was duplicated from the original at the basilica. However, Jeremy sensed fishy about the painting, especially the eyes of Adam in the painting, the Adam’s eyes didn’t seem to be natural for Jeremy and he started to understand something.

        Without any hesitation, Jeremy used a chair as his foot base to reach the ceiling and he pressed into the “Adam’s left eye” in the painting, suddenly the painting was revealed to be a secret tunnel, which led to the rooftop to the basilica. As Jeremy decided to go up alone, he prepared his Desert Eagle alongside and traveled up to the secret tunnel.

**+++**

         Cardinal Francesco was reaching the rooftop of the basilica and started to put on the parachute bag on him. Suddenly, a voice screamed behind him and the voice was familiar to him.

           “Freeze and put your hands behind your back! It’s over now, Jack!”

           As he turned around, he realized that the Agent Jeremy had caught up with him upon the rooftop. However, his face showed a grin smile and he spoke to Jeremy, “Well well, how do you know it was me? It’s been a long time, partner.”

            “Smart technique eh, partner? Same disguise technique that used by you to commit such a crime, where’s the real Cardinal Francesco?”

           “In a safe place, Jeremy. Though I wish him dead too for his murderous doing to the previous Pope, Umberto Kubel deserved to die same as him. However, I spared him for you to handle, my business here is done.”

          “Damn Jack, my priority is to bring you back to be sentenced, for the murder cases you done previously, even the latest in Bangkok. I know it was you, don’t try to be bloody vigilante here!”

           “Where’s your prove, kid? As so far as everyone knows, Cardinal Francesco killed the Pope, not me. He escaped and ended up to be found in some place. I had sent the coordinates of his locations to the local police, they will deal with him. In fact, I have to go now. The time is running up. Arrividerci, my friend!”

             As Jack finished, he took a leap from the edge of the rooftop. Jeremy did not fire his gun towards his old friend, however he was shocked by Jack’s actions and rushed to stop him. By the moment Jeremy reached the rooftop edge where Jack took the leap, he had lost sight of Jack, only to find that below the edge was Jack gliding through the air with his parachute towards the woods, before his figure was disappeared again from Jeremy’s sight. Jeremy expressed his anger as he failed to capture his old friend for the crime he did, “What happen to you Jack? You used to be a father and a good mentor for me. Was it because of Elisa?          

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
